1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging of computing systems and more particularly to packaging of large computing systems that utilize frames and cages.
2. Description of Background
The industry trend has been to continuously increase the number of electronic components inside computing systems. This continuous increase, however, creates many challenges for the designers of these systems. A number of issues, including but not limited to heat dissipation, load balancing, electromagnetic interruptions, and even noise management, must be addressed when designing large systems. Furthermore, price constraints and performance needs as well as other factors such as packaging density, scalability and availability place additional demands on the designs of these packages.
The end result is often heavy units that have to be shipped, installed and serviced with great difficulty. Often two or more service personnel using a multitude of devices such as independent hoists have to be provided for installation and service of these units. Consequently, due to the difficulty of installation and servicing of these units, service and installation calls are delayed, which in turn affect system availability for the customer(s). In conclusion, there is a need for a better method and design that can simplify installation and service procedures when using large computers.